


The Woman is here

by Every_Sourwolfs_Dream



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 30 day writing challenge, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Sexy Times, Writing, cock blocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream/pseuds/Every_Sourwolfs_Dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is majorly cock-blocking some serious sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman is here

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompt word is: feline

She was the woman.  
Her long, bare legs stretched and accentuated with each sashay of her hips. Her tilted smirk and smouldering pupils with heavenly dark iris’ drew in the mans gaze. This woman’s pout made cherries look dull. A tut and a shake of the head held the man in his unholy trance as she traced suggestive circles on the under side of his chin. The woman was arousing, feline, chivalrous. He immediately broke out of her persuasion, grunting thwartedly when something in the corner of his conscious squeaked, then coughed deeply, his name.  
“Sherlock?”  
Damn it Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Da! My first Shelock piece. Ever.  
> Hello! Welcome to day six of the 30 day Drabble writing challenge (fics under 100 words).  
> 


End file.
